<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Meetings by notgood23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766369">First Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23'>notgood23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Father!AU Collection [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, New Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eh, short and sweet :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Skylor (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Father!AU Collection [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Childbirth, in Kai's opinion, was probably the most raw thing he's ever witnessed in his entire life. And to him, that was a pretty significant opinion considering all the injuries his team were consistently dealt with as ninja.</p><p>Seriously.</p><p>No stab wound or broken bone could possibly have the same effect in his mind ever again.</p><p>Skylor had handled it well. Strong, through and through.</p><p>Kai, on the other hand? Completely the opposite.</p><p>In the end, he was pretty sure Skylor was holding his hand to reassure him, instead of the other way around. It got to the point where in the final moments before his daughter was born, he had to look away, for the subtle feeling setting into his body that he was about to pass out.</p><p>Right when the world seemed to begin to fade to black in the corner of his eyes, his daughter had finally entered the world, her piercing cries filling the room immediately, tethering his consciousness back into his body.</p><p>Thankfully, and luckily he didn't faint, but he surely didn't miss the looks of concern the nurses had started to give him.</p><p>Yeah, he probably was never going to live that down.</p><p>He rubbed his face, only to open his eyes to see the doctor, who now stood there, holding the baby out to him in a small blanket.</p><p>Kai stepped back suddenly, scared of his newborn daughter's fragility, putting his hands out in defense.</p><p>"No - no, I can't- she's too small, and I-" he paused, swallowing, " I don't want to hurt her."</p><p>He felt Skylor squeeze his hand. He turned back to look at her, propped up in bed. Her eyes were tired, but reassuring.</p><p>"Kai. It's okay."</p><p>Kai only returned her gaze with a much more worried look. Turning to look at the doctor once more, he pulled his hand away from Skylor to hold out his arms to receive his daughter.</p><p>Everything stopped.</p><p>His daughter, he couldn't help but think, was so small. So small, tiny, delicate, and beautiful.</p><p>"<em>Oh FSM</em>," he muttered quietly, as she shifted in the blanket. "Hello. Hello-"</p><p>"Maya." Skylor interrupted.</p><p>Kai felt a pang in his heart. "I- I don't know what to say. I thought-"</p><p>Skylor smiled, "I think that should be her name. It suits her."</p><p>Kai felt the tears well up in his eyes, before stubbornly blinking them away.</p><p>"Maya." He cooed, gently caressing his daughter's cheek with his thumb.</p><p>"I promise, I'll never let anything bad happen to you. Ever."</p><p>Maya, who had calmed, gave the tiniest of smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>